


Cassiopeia

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My heart feels like it's been ripped apart





	Cassiopeia

" Can you see the stars tonight ?  
They're gleaming   
In the night sky  
I can spot a one or two   
Hidden behind the clouds  
The sky is full of stars  
White and bright   
But My eyes don't fail to notice   
A distinct star   
Shining brighter than the rest   
But it wasn't there before the other night   
I wonder   
Just then a dried leaf falls from the tree by the side   
I feel a pang of realization   
And my heart clenches   
I touch my face   
It's cold and wet   
Traces of dried tears line my face like Cassiopeia   
I'm struck in the heart again   
And it feels like it's been ripped apart   
My whole world comes crashing down   
When I remember   
I had lost you today   
And the star shining the brightest   
Wasn't anyone   
But you   
Bidding hello to me   
So I raise up my hand like you would   
And wave it back and forth   
To let you know   
I saw you   
Watching over me ."

**Author's Note:**

> I miss you


End file.
